Secrets Revealed
by Ralena601
Summary: What happens when Amu angers one of the people from the popular group in her high school? I ain't telling you Updated when bored
1. Character Info

Akiko: I was bored so I came up with this at school?

* * *

**Hinamori Amu**. A girl who stayed away from the crowds. And that was exactly what she did in her high school. She wore an ugly hoodie that she wore to cover her hair so she wouldn't get a fan club. But, she wasn't exactly the school loser.

-Ran; Her more truthful and athletic self. Although she doesn't go to school with Amu except for special occasions.

-Miki; Her more keen and artistic side. She also doesn't go to school with Amu except for events, but stays hidden.

-Su; Her more girly, caring, and culinary-like side. Does not go to school with Amu unless is asked or forced too.

-Dia; Her radiance and most accurate advice giver. She goes to school with Amu just in case she is in a slump. Except she disguises herself like Amu. Has ability to make other charas, and herself in human form for at least 4 months.

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**. The richest person in Japan. Also the leader of the popular group at his school and has a fan club. Goes to Amu's school but he never sees her even in the same class.

-Yoru; His out going and cat like side.

**Mashiro Rima**. Friends with Amu. Yet they don't hang out at school. Attracts boys,she doesn't even know them sometimes.

-KusuKusu; Her desire to laugh and also a bit bubbly.

**Hoshina Utau**. Secretly friends with Amu since she is in the popular group also at Amu's school. Is not related to Ikuto in this story nor to fame.

-Il; Utau's liking to make conflict and devilish side. At her side in school each day.

-El; Her angelic side. She is a bit hyper so she is kept only when Utau is out to meet Amu or when Utau is not currently at school. Only Amu, Yaya, and Rima know of her.

**Yuiki Yaya**. She has been friends with Amu and her friends for a long time. Also has a sweet tooth and acts immature for her age. Becomes very hyper when there is something she wants or is cute around her presence.

-Pepe; Her desire to be a child again. Wondering off or at Yaya's house during the day. Only at school when theres a incentive.

**Souma Kuka**i. Friends of Tsukiyomi Ikuto before he was rich. Most athletic boy in his high school, which is the same as Tsukiyomi's. Part of popular group.

-Daichi; His more athletic side. Near Souma's side most of the time.

**Fujisaki Nagihiko**. Friends with all the boys in the popular group and is _in_ the popular group. Cross dresser. Only Amu is aware of this from character changing with Miki for a day. He does not know of this.

-Rhythm; His outgoing self. Is with Fujisaki when he feels annoyed by girls at his school.

-Temari; Desire to dance. Stays in her egg since Fujisaki lives alone so he does not carry on his tradition anymore. Therefore she is in her egg.

**Sanjo Kairi**. Amu's mansion butler, caretaker, and look over. Does not go to her school.

-Musashi; Helping and protecting side of Sanjo. At his side… not very much.

**Saaya Yamabuki**. A person at Amu's high school that makes people down.

Hotori Tadase . . . Ain't in this story can't think of any spot for him so yah… FINAL ANSWER!

Ages|

15; Amu, Rima,

14; Yaya

16; Nagihiko, Utau

17; Kukai, Ikuto

If in Human form the charas ages are same as their owner.

* * *

Akiko: I'll start first chapter when I'm somewhat bored!


	2. Transfer Students

Akiko: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Normal POV

"Amu-chan wake up!" Ran yelled to Amu. Amu groaned in reply and sat up in bed.

"Fine I'm awake what do you want." Amu said to Ran.

Ran didn't get to finish because Amu looked at the clock besides her. 4:35 A.M.

"RAN WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY!" Amu yelled to the room. Which woke up Miki, Su and Dia. "Amu-chan whats the matter-desu?" Su asked to nobody since she was still sleepy.

Dia looked to the clock too. "Amu-chan you have to get ready for school." Dia informed Amu.

"No I will not play with Ami today." Amu said before going under the forgot that she wasn't home.

7:50 A.M.

"Ran poking Amu in her cheeks won't work…" Miki said after 2 hours of her doing it. "It has too!" Ran said poking faster.

"Just get a bucket of ice or something." Miki said without thinking.

Ran slouched than said, "Hey guys let's go get a bucket of ice or something!" Ran said going downstairs to the pool. Miki twitched at that but then went along with Su and Dia.

A bucket full of ice or something later.

"It's to heavy-desu!" Su complained. "I know right!" Ran yelled. That caused Musashi to come over.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked. "JUST GET KAIRI!" Amu's charas yelled at once. Kairi appeared aside Musashi. "They need your assistance Kairi-dono." Musashi told Kairi.

"With what?" Kairi asked them. "JUST GET THIS BUCKET OF ICE AND WATER ON AMUS HEAD! AND GET HER IN THE LIMO WHEN WE TELL YOU TOO!" Su yelled with a glint in her eyes.

Kairi did as told. They could hear Amu yelled "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR," from where they were.

It was silent for 2 more minutes. "MIKI GET UP HERE!" Amu yelled.

In Amu's room. "Miki give me an ugly hoodie and some other stuff so they don't see me." Amu said to her.

"Oh now you do not scream." Kairi muttered in the corner rolling his eyes inaudible to hear.

"Oh wait… Dia get up here!" Amu screamed so Dia could hear.

10 seconds later she appeared. "Okay now do us both." Amu said as she gestured Dia to quickly turn into a human which she did.

Miki did as she asked. Amu was now wearing a hoodie and blue contacts, while Dia wore a dismal plaid dress and a black hat with a grey ribbon trimming it with her hairr inside of it.

Dia turned back to a chara but her clothes stayed.

"Okay lets go." While Amu, Dia and Kairi went into the limo Dia asked Amu something.

"Don't you have to live in a dorm Amu-chan?" "Um no? I think." Amu told Dia.

Two minutes later.

"When did we get on the highway?" Dia asked. "We're still on my driveway Dia…hm so that's what happens when you stay inside of a house all summer long." Amu commented

A minute before school gate.

"Okay stop here." Amu told Kairi. "Let's go Dia." She told Dia this time. As they walked through the school gate there were whispers until, "AMU-CHI IS THAT YOU?"

Amu looked over to see Yaya waving next to Rima. Amu walked over to them. "What's up with the ugly…" Rima started them remembered an incident at their old school.

When they transferred, as in Amu. Rima, Yaya, to the last school they got a fan club in one day and got stalkers because Amu made a mistake in the introduction and got the title 'Cool & Spicy'. Rima started the stalker part because she looked like a doll. And Yaya was acting childish and cute and talked to everybody.

But Rima just went with straightening her hair, while Yaya let down her hair so nobody recognized them.

But they kept their attitude. "It's impossible for me to not get attention because I'm good at _everything_ when I act, either passing it or failing, so I'd get a title anyway." Amu told them.

"Yah, but you'll get the ugly title!" Yaya retorted. "About that…" Amu started.

"You didn't pay someone did you." Rima said 100% depressed.

"Yah I did…" Amu said with a laugh fading away.

Amu was the richest person in Japan since, her family, had left her with most of their money since they have left to look over Ami who was studying in America and her parents had a very high pay job.

"Well explain how ugly Amu-chi!" Yaya had big eyes now that said 'I'M INTERESTED TELL ME TELL ME PLEASE!'

"Once you look at her you'll want to puke, well let's go to the office to get our schedules." Amu replied. "Your no fun… Anyways where are your charas?" Yaya realized.

"KusuKusu is in the office." Rima said.

"Dia is the only one who will be with me at school for normal occasions which is now." Amu told them.

"Aw that's not fun!" Yaya whined.

"What about you, where's Pepe?" Rima asked her. "Uh… watching Tsubasa." Yaya said.

"That was a bad idea." Amu commented. "How is that a bad idea?" Yaya asked.

**A Flashback of Yaya's **

_"Pepe-chan I'm home!" Yaya said while going into the living room. "Eh…" Was all Yaya said after seeing Pepe sleeping on the table while the rest of the house was a mess. _

**End of Flashback.**

"And you said you were only gone for 20 minutes imagine more than that Yaya." Rima said bluntly.

"Hehe." Yaya muttered while rubbing the back of her head giving a weak smile. "Thanks for that blunt report Rima but we're here." Amu said while opening the office door.

"Hi, what may I do for you ladies?" A girl at the front desk asked them after getting off the phone. "Transfer students." Was all Rima said "Room do not switch classes until after lunch"

"Is there anything we should know about this school?"

Amu asked. "Your smart to ask that!" The lady told her smiling. She went to her computer and printed something out.

When she had come back their was a 2 page report. That was single spaced and about size 9 words.

"You may use a magnifying glass if you want to read that." The lady informed them. "Um thanks… where?" Amu said. "Here." The lady said giving them the glass.

"You can read it now you have 5 minutes though so get outside of your classroom first." She said. They exited the room.

"Where do we go now KusuKusu?" Rima asked her since she took a tour of the school. As they arrived they heard screaming from girls.

"I can already tell they are desperate and asking a hot guy." Amu said. Rima and Yaya nodded in agreement.

Just then their teacher came up to the door. "Are you the transfer students?" "Yep!" Yaya said.

"I'll introduce you wait for your cue." She said. "Finally I won't mess up on first impression!" Amu said.

Just then the bell rang. They listened for their cue. "Okay class we will be having 3 new students, please come in now" The teacher said.

They came in single filed. "Okay class these young girls are Yuiki Yaya, Amu Hinamori and Mashiro Rima." She said pointing.

Then there were whispers. "Wow that middle girl needs fashion sense!"

"She needs fashion sense? Akemi needs fashion sense!" Then the topic was drifted to Akemi.

"Is she the one you paid Amu-chi?" Yaya whispered.

"Yep." Amu whispered back.

"Okay class quiet down now there are free desks there, there and there pick."

The teacher told them. While pointing. Amu stood there waiting for them to sit down. Yaya sat in the front, while Rima sat in the back. Then Amu went to the seat near the window in the back of the class.

She sat down next to a girl with blonde pigtails and violet eyes. Amu just stared at the window not known that she sat behind the most popular person in school which started whispers of jealousy.

* * *

Akiko: I'm busy so… When I'm bored sometime I'll write! R&R if you can?


	3. You're Joking Right?

Akiko: Hi. I hope I don't bore you but that happens to a lot of people so no promises. I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Amu POV **

Boring… Boring… Ugh didn't we learn this is like third grade all so boring. "Amu-chan you need to pay attention!" Dia's voice rang through my head.

Okay jeez. I actually thought this was a review.

I paid attention for the next 2 subjects but than realized that she never turned around.

"Okay class you will give me a detailed paragraph of what I just taught you." The teacher finally said. I shrugged and I saw Rima do it to.

Yaya turned around and saw me than Rima and did a double-take then coughed to cover up her laughing.

"It is due Monday since half of this class does not even know half of the words I had use in my teaching." The teacher said… Ugh what's her name!

Er… I know it started with a 'S'! Ugh screw this, just call her miss for now on. Just than the bell rung.

I stayed in my seat along with Rima and Yaya. But to my surprise everyone stayed seated.

What the heck.

Just then the people around me got up and packed and left. As soon as they caught foot of the hall everyone got up and packed.

I still waited. When the last person got out, we all got up at the same time. "Good time to read that sheet right?" Rima asked. "Amu-chi I forgot my lunch!" Yaya's voice rang.

"Fine you owe me." Is all I said while giving her my credit card. "Aw I don't like school lunch! I want the one your butler makes!" She whined more.

"Fine you don't owe me anything though." I said as we exited the room. "Why not Amu?" Rima asked me. I sighed. Every single time we transfer to another school I answer this and they don't catch on.

"We _all _hate school food." I told them as we entered the campus.

We found a tree and sat down. "Okay Amu-chi read it!" Yaya said biting out of my lunch. "Why me?" I muttered.

"Because your not eating. Now read." Rima said looking up. I gave in.

I started reading I didn't need that glass because my glasses helped enough. "Fine only the first line okay?" I told them.

"Whatever." Is all Rima said. "Rules and Important facts of Seiyo High… that's it." I informed them.

"I'll read the rest at my house if your willing to-" I was gonna bribe them but Yaya interrupted. "I'm in Amu-chi! Say yes Rima-tan." She said sadly while looking at Rima.

"Yaya you know that doesn't work on me. But if it gives me a day to get away from my parents than sure." Rima said bluntly. Wow she must have a good habit of saying things bluntly.

"Okay now Yaya you owe me now." I told her pointing to her left. She looked confused but then saw what I was pointing at then whined 'aw'. "Fine." She muttered.

Its very weird how she gives up easily but everyone else doesn't. As I was about to rip off the wrapper of the lollipop,the girl that sat next to me in class came up to us.

"Hey are you guys from the school West of here?" She said.

"Yah why?" I was getting confused. I could tell Yaya was to but Rima wasn't.

"How dare you forget you friend their like that!" She yelled. "Utau-chan?" Yaya asked. She twitched which meant she was Utau.

"UTAU?" Me and Yaya yelled except she added chan.

"Shh. I keep a secret here. So can we keep in touch?" She asked us. Tell me the secret Utau and get a move on! "Utau!" Someone yelled out.

"I'm assuming you have to go. Come to this address Utau and don't bring anyone around 6:30 tonight." I told her. "Did you change your street?" "Yes? I think if that's what you call it…" I murmured.

"UTAU GET OVER HERE NOW!" I heard a male voice scream now that it was clear.

"Bye!" She said and fast walked into the school building. "See you tonight Utau-chan!" Yaya yelled back.

**With Utau** **Normal POV **

"Utau where were you?" Nagihiko asked her. "We have to get plans for this month's event!"

"Ugh I hate being rich it makes me have to do more work which I hate!" Utau complained. "I know shouldn't Tsukiyomi do it since he is the richest in Japan." Nagihiko agreed.

"He should," Utau said normally, "I would kill him if he didn't help." She murmured.

"What did you say?" Nagihiko asked her as he walked out of the Student Council meeting room. "You must need a hearing aid, Nagihiko." Utau said as the bell rung and proceeded to her class.

Time Skip-

At end of school "Amu-chi lets walk now!" Yaya said to Amu. "We can't walk." Dia informed her.

"NO I WANNA WALK!" Yaya insisted. "Yaya trust me you'll feel way better if you take a vehicle. And I already called Kairi." Amu told them.

"Isn't he only 14 Amu?" Rima asked eyeing her. "Nobody but us needs to know that." Amu murmured.

"Oh hey he's here," Amu stretched out her words, "so… lets go~". She said getting into the back.

Rima and Yaya followed but they were not known to the fact that Nagihiko had seen them.

**How Nagihiko saw them**

"I hate these after school meetings…" Nagihiko murmured while sitting in his seat. "Okay any ideas what so ever?" He asked.

There was only one person who raised there hand.

"Yes?" Nagihiko said. "Lets have an event!" Person started.

Everyone nodded there head accept for one person who was chewing gum and somehow blew on it to make the letters 'I,D,C'. "A talent show?" Person said.

"You need posters for that nobody ever listens to the announcements." Utau said. "I already have that done Utau-sem-."Person was interrupted.

"Call me sempai and I swear I'll hurt you." Utau said. "Okay… Nagihiko can you go outside and get me my posters from the shed near the forest?" Person started.

Nagihiko just got up. When he exited the class he yelled "**I **hate **STUDENT COUNCIL!" **He said the hate in a normal voice.

While he started to go outside he looked out the window to predict what time it was. But instead he saw a silver limo.

He started to run down the stairs to outside. He literally jumped most of the steps.

He reached the back doors and looked at the parking lot. Amu, Rima, Yaya were getting inside of it but never heard their conversation.

**Nagihiko POV**

I bet that car, limo, is more expensive than Tsukiyomi's car.

I proceeded to the shed and got the posters. When I saw them the shed was dusty. What kind of idiot would but posters in here?

I found them and went back to the room. But when I went back I didn't see Utau. "Where's Utau?" I asked everyone. "She had to go home." Person said.

"Oh and I can't go home now that's cheap." I complained.

"Let's just get started." Person said.

**Utau POV**

Okay I'm looking at the address Amu gave me and I don't see it anywhere! Scratch that now I'm on the right street. I went into the driveway and knocked consecutively at the door.

Just then door opened with Amu without her hood. (**A/N: She is wearing something on my profile.**)

"I see why you want to cover yourself up at school now." I commented looking at her features. She could actually be a model someday.

"Thanks… I guess." She said to me. I was about to step inside but she kept me outside.

"Rima, Yaya let's go!" She yelled. Rima and Yaya came to the door in a minute or two. "Okay lets go to my real home." Amu said. Real home?

"This isn't your house?" I asked her. "This is my property just not where I live normally." Amu answered.

I was imagining what kind of house she had since I never been to her first house. Just than I was pushed into a car.

I didn't really pay attention since I was still thinking of the kinds of houses she could have. About 30 more minutes past by and I started to wonder if we ever got there.

"Do you live outside the city? We're on a highway Amu." I looked at her. "This is my driveway?" Amu looked at me.

"This is your driveway Amu-chi!" Yaya asked.

No wonder she never let us to her house before this is what we'd see. "Yeah what did you expect?" Amu said.

"Amu when you said you had an abundance of money we didn't think you meant _that_ much of an abundance." Rima said to us looking at Amu.

"Oh look I see my house… I think?" Amu said squinting her eyes in the distance. I looked ahead and saw a small dot. Probably 9 more miles. In 18 minutes we arrived.

I got out of the car and looked at the house. My jaw almost dropped to the floor. "This is your hou- mansion?" Yaya and Rima said together.

I looked at what we were riding. "Oh my gosh…" A silver limo. Really Amu really? We became friends since we tried to help you not hide things and this is what you hide from us?

"Follow me?" Amu said. We walked to the backyard and went in through the most normal looking thing I've seen ever since I took foot on the ground. A sidewalk.

She showed us to a back door and we went through it. "I'm home." Is all what Amu said.

She didn't scream she just said it. Just than Ran, Miki and Su came up to us. "Welcome back Amu-chan!" Miki said. "Amu-chan you finally brought visitors to your house!" Ran said amusement in her voice.

We're the first ones to come to her house? Wow that meeting really paid off.

"Okay look around the house go where ever but do not go into the closet that has a label that has black bold letters outlined with red that says do not go in okay? And then Utau tell me your secret later…" Amu said.

We looked at her. "Now?" She said. We went off to whatever place our feet took us to.

* * *

Akiko: Yay me I did something during a school day :O! Please R&R if I'm doing something wrong.

Ikuto: Theres no Amuto.

Akiko: I get to that later? And Person's name is Person.


	4. Things People Didn't Know

Akiko: Hi! I take a long time to get to the point in my stories so… yah I type this 100% with my imagination. Akiko's Reply phonograph: To Pridaela; I meant to insert confusion but if it helps you better think of what she said like this, **'**"This is my driveway…right?" Amu asked to nobody. **'** That is the quote you meant right? Well onto my story.

* * *

**My POV**

Yaya was stalking Utau since she hasn't seen her in a while and Rima was checking the top floor now. Did I mention that Amu's mansion is only 4 stories high but it's really long.

Try 11 miles, which I know that I don't know how long that is. Amu was just in her bed waiting.

**With Yaya and Utau**

"Wow Utau-chan she even has her own pool!" Yaya exclaimed. "She could of told us before…" Utau muttered.

They moved on. But something caught Yaya's eye. "Hey Utau what's that door say." She said clearly knowing what it said.

"Yaya your not serious are you remember what happened at school?" Utau said looking at her. "Hey she never said we couldn't look in it right?" Yaya said skipping over to the closet.

Utau stayed behind for a second. "El, watch out for us." She said taking out her egg. "Roger Utau-chan!" El said hiding.

"Yaya are you sure Amu said that?" "Yaya-chan knows she never said that Utau-chan!" Yaya said opening the closet.

It was pitch black. "Aw we can't see anything." Yaya peeked her head in not putting her feet on any surface in the closet. "Oh there's the switch!" Yaya said turning it on. There was only, "a T.V and a CD Player?" Yaya asked to herself. She then spotted a CD rack near the switch.

"Oh~, Utau-chan can you reach one of those CD's?" Yaya asked. You know how you say 'u' in Spanish? Well she said Oh like that right now.

"Yaya-" Utau was cut off. "As long as we keep our feet in the hallway we literally aren't in the closet okay!" Yaya looked like she was about to cry.

"Okay okay!" Utau said while quickly getting a CD and giving it to Yaya, turning off the light and closing the door. "Thank you Utau-chan now let's go to Amu's room." Yaya said while putting the CD into her trench coat's inside pocket.

They went to the stairs and went to the 3rd floor into Amu's room. "What took you long?" Amu said obviously annoyed.

"Well first I tried to get rid of Yaya but than I realized it was useless besides you have long stairs." Utau said.

"So I_ have _an elevator you know! You could of used that instead of the stairs." Amu said.

Rima, Utau and Yaya didn't know about that until now so they looked at Amu trading their facial expressions. "Why didn't you tell us that before." They chanted.

"You never asked." Amu said normally. "Well anyways here." Amu said while getting out the paper.

After she had read the last line she asked Utau for her secret. Utau started. "What was the prank?" Yaya asked now being serious.

"Well on the last day of school they called an announcement in the gym. Then they announced the most popular person in school which was me, and than called me onto the stage. Than the girl said into the mic that I was a girl with fake hair, and facial job. Which I didn't get and than they started to chant stuff everywhere I went at school, so I transferred. And if it happens again that's where Il comes in." Utau said. "That's what happened after you left." "What the girl look like Utau?" Yaya asked.

"Er she's the one next to you on your left in class?" Utau replied. {Pst… Yah you. YOU YES YOU THE ONE WHO'S READING THIS! It's Saaya.}

"AMU-CHI I JUST FORGOT I HAVE TO GO TO MY JOB!" Yaya said abruptly.

Everyone had an evil aura surrounding them besides Yaya. "_What job?" _They said to Yaya together.

"My job at the lollipop café…" Yaya said and said, "So Amu-chi can you drive me there before I don't get to get a free lollipop?" Yaya said.

"Sure Yaya, let's all go ask for a job at the café." Amu said while getting up.

"Sure." Was all they heard as they got into the limo.

**12 Minutes of boredom later Amu POV **

"Amu-chi I'm bored!" Yaya cried to me. She hasn't got one clue what pure boredom is. "Where almost off my driveway okay?" I assured her.

"Amu where were your parents? I never met them before." Utau asked me. I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Oh there…" I remembered that they were dead and that yesterday I only was remembering Ami in the morning…"dead." Was the last thing I said before looking out the window again.

When we got there Yaya quickly dug something out of her coat and went to the back and signed in. "So Yaya where is the manager?" Rima asked her.

"Your looking at her Rima-tan!" Yaya said pointing both thumbs at her.

"So follow me!" Yaya said while going in the back. When we got there I asked a question.

"Yaya if you own this place than couldn't you just get a lollipop anytime?"

"Ask Mr. Inspector next Wednesday." Yaya muttered.

"You can start tomorrow! Yaya-chan is to tired to tell you rules. So can you take us home Amu-chi?" Yaya said exiting the doors.

That meant I didn't have a choice. I sat down in the back and started to look out the window.

I heard the door open and than the next. But I didn't hear the last door get opened. I looked in front of me and saw Rima still sitting there.

"Amu I don't wanna go home." Rima said looking straight.

"So?" "Let me stay over at your house." Rima said looking back. "Okay lets go home." I asked Kairi politely.

"So Rima why are you staying at my house?" I asked her. "My mom got angry at my dad. They got into fighting. Dad got a sledge hammer and missed and it hit my room." She replied.

"Okay… You'll be in the guest room then-" She interrupted me for the reason I already knew. "I'm sleeping in your room. For all I know I might get lost." She said.

{Insert my thoughts of her compared to the mansion.}

"Fine."

**When we got there**

"Amu-chan why is Rima here?" Miki asked me.

"I'm staying over." Rima answered for me.

Just then I felt her tug on my shirt. I turned and saw her glaring at me.

"Where. Is. Your. _Elevator?_" She said. "Hehe… follow me." When I started walking she didn't let go of my shirt.

I pushed the button to the elevator and Rima hurried in as it opened and I followed. I pressed the button to the third floor and waited.

As soon as the elevator opened Rima wasn't behind me anymore. When I entered my room Rima already had a mattress on the floor with a pillow and a blanket.

"How the heck did you know where to get those?"

"Well when you said look around the house…as in mansion… I looked everywhere besides that closet." Rima said.

"Goodnight then?"I said while getting into my bed without doing anything.

**Normal POV in the mansion still.**

Kairi went home.

Amu, Rima were asleep.

All the charas were in there eggs sleeping.

Except one. "Utau-chan do you still want me on the look out?" El asked to no one still hiding.

**With Yaya** When Yaya got home she was afraid to turn on the light but she did anyway.

_PEPE-CHAN WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! _Rung in her head.

She dropped that thought and went to her room. Clean.

She sighed in relief and took the CD out. "Where did Yaya put the CD player now?" Yaya asked to herself.

She found it and it started playing someone on a piano. It was had a sad melody but it was gracefully played. (**A/N: Whatever that means?**)

When she took out the CD it was labeled 'by Amu Hinamori'. "Time to give this back is tomorrow!" Yaya said while going to bed.

**Nagihiko POV**

So here I am walking home. Once again I saw the limo the new students were in. I saw Yaya and Rima but there was a girl I didn't see before.

Maybe that girl is Amu without the ugly hood.

Oh your right Nagihiko why else would they hang out with an ugly person. She's gonna be easy to blackmail in the future.

But as it passed by Utau was in there to. Could just be my imagination the windows are tinted anyway.

I decided to think about something else while I walked home.

* * *

Akiko: I'm very sorry if this chapter sucked! I was busy. This topic brings up my new poll. It will be up forever :D Please R&R and I will start the whole plot next chapter or 2... Or more…


	5. Annoyances

Akiko: Hi! This chapter might not make sense.

* * *

**Amu POV**

All of a sudden I opened my eyes so that they were wide. Why you ask? I was, again, dumped with cold water.

"GET THE HECK OUT OF BED AMU I DON'T WANNA BE THE ONE LATE WITH YOU!" I heard Rima yell.

I looked up and saw her wearing my old clothes. "Where did you find those?" I asked eyeing her. "I'll tell you later get up!" "Fine pushy." I commented to myself without her hearing while going to wake up.

"Miki are you awake?" I yelled. Apparently she was. "Follow me." I said to Miki while going to the bathroom. I never actually used Miki in front of anybody for anything when I was with Rima or anyone, so why start now?

She gave me the same as yesterday except a different color.(**A/N: She wears cargo pants okay? I don't want messages about that**)

I exited the door and Rima wasn't there. When I got to the elevator she was waiting inside. "What time is it?" Rima asked me.

"How the heck should I know you told me to just get up out of bed." Is all I replied before hitting the elevator button.

**When we arrived at the school gates.**

"Oh hey I think the new student is so poor she can only have the same clothes." "No wonder why she hangs out with them. She needs sympathy." (**A/N: I have no clue what sympathy is to tell the truth to you.**)

"There more poor than they think." I said out loud after hearing random students.

"Amu-chi here's your CD I "borrowed" yesterday." I knew it was Yaya because who else gives me that honorific.

"Wait what CD?" I yelled when I turned around. Dang it everyone else who isn't in a fan club of the popular club was now looking at me, which was a lot of people.

"The one that was in your closet." Yaya said as she finally reached near me.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOING IN THERE?" I yelled. I got three quarters of attention now.

"Literally I stayed in the hallway and Utau got the CD for me." Yaya whispered. "What CD?" Rima asked.

Ugh this is why I don't want people in there. "I can still tell that you were the one who told her to!" I said while shaking here on the shoulders every word ignoring Rima's question. "_**I SAID WHAT CD?**_" Rima screeched.

Everyone was now looking at us. This is how I started to hate attention. "Why let me show you Rima-tan!" Yaya said while dragging Rima in the air to I have no idea.

I started to twitch because everyone was now eyeing me or them. I quickly went into my hoodie's pocket and felt for my cell phone which I only know I was doing.

I opened it and quickly speed dialed Ran's cell phone. (**A/N: She gave her charas cell phones so if she wants them they will know when their cell phones ring tone come on.**)

Then I did Dia's since I forgot to wake her up. I started to walk into the building. But on my way I glared at a side for Utau. I saw her twitch her eye real quick.

After 4 minutes of looking I heard my song I wrote when I was 6 after the accident. Where else would you find a CD player that you know where it is if you were only here for 2 days. I ran downstairs and into my first class.

Luckily no one else besides Yaya and Rima were there. I quickly found the nearest thing near me and threw it at the CD player.

And, it was an encyclopedia and it made the cord unattached plug in area. "Hey! That was mean Amu-chi!" Yaya pouted.

I was just gonna say something but the announcements came on. "May Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori, and Yaya Yuiki come to the music room. I repeat, may Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori, and Yaya Yuiki come to the music room. Thank you." Rima and Yaya headed for the door. "Aren't you coming?" Rima asked.

"I'm gonna act like I never heard anything." I told them why getting my CD. They waited at the door.

"OKAY I'LL GO GOD DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT YAYA." I said after seeing Yaya getting tears in her eyes.

I walked over to the music room ahead of them. When we arrived there was only one adult who was sleeping on the desk in the back.

I started to come closer to see if he was faking. He actually was asleep. I started to poke him on the cheek.

I can't believe I got that from Ran. He started to stir. As soon as he opened his eyes he got up not even looking tired. "Are you the new students?" He asked. "Yep." Yaya answered in the back.

"Oh this year we are gonna have music grades. Do you have a particular instrument in mind?" He asked. Is this school against me or something. That's the third time music came up today. WHICH I HATE. "No." We all said at the same time.

"Then please go to your dorm and pick an instrument from this sheet." He said handing us a sheet. " How can we if we don't have a dorm uh…" Yaya started.

"Call me sir. _And only sir._" He said to Yaya with a glint in his eye. Jeez this school might be the weirdest school ever. "Than go to your homes. I'll give you a note." Sir started.

"My mom is doing a party at my house how can I think?" Yaya said. "My parents will fight because they assume I ditched school and came home." Rima added. "I just moved?" I said unsure. Of course we aren't gonna go to my house where I live when it takes the amount of time to get there to think about what kind of instrument we want.

"Than go to the roof for all I care. Just get an instrument." He said shooing us out of the music room. "Um… he forgot to give us the note." Yaya said.

"I SAID CALL ME SIR AND I'LL CALL YOUR TEACHER _LATER_" His voice reached us. "I doubt that I'll make us a note." I said.

"Just go to the roof." I told them while going to our home room.

I just went to the teacher's desk and got out a random blank paper. I folded it in half and wrote with a blue sharpie, 'Hinamori, Mashiro and Yuiki are currently here but just got done taking a pill and the side affect they picked up made them invisible, please do not give them detention if you think they ditched, Miss,' dang it I don't know her name.

I turned around and looked at a random person. "You." I said pointing to him. He looked up at me startled or shocked. But I didn't really care. "What's the teachers name?" I asked him. "Ms. Sanjo." He said looking confused that a asked a question out of the blue.

"How do you spell it?" I asked him. As he spelled it I wrote it down. I didn't thank him, I just made it stand up on the desk and walked out of the room to the roof.

**Kukai POV**

As I sat down I didn't see Ikuto, Nagihiko, or Utau. I was still very bored because the only think I get to do is try to get into class in the morning.

Now that I think about it this is my first time I can get into the class without getting trampled by girls.

"You." I looked up and saw the new student pointing at me. Scratch everything I said if she yells.

"What's the teacher's name?" She asked randomly. "Ms. Sanjo." I said. "How do you spell it?" She asked me.

"'S,A,N,J,O." I said as I was trying to think what she was doing.

I saw her with a marker. She put up a folded piece of paper and left the room in the front.

Two seconds later, Ikuto and Utau come in. "Yo, Kukai what were you doing?" Ikuto asked me. "Watching Hinamori write a note." I answered.

"What it say?" Utau asked me. I went up and grabbed the note. "Hinamori, Mashiro and Yuiki are currently here but just got done taking a pill and the side affect they picked up made them invisible, please do not give them detention if you think they ditched, Miss Sanjo." I read out loud.

"I think that'll actually work." Utau said.

"Hey! You didn't think it would work when I thought of this!" I yelled at her.

"When was that?" Utau said being innocent. "Last week!" "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Utau said back.

**Normal POV**

While they had fire in there eyes while fighting, Ikuto got annoyed and went to the CD player to give evidence that Utau actually paid attention.

When he ejected the insert area Amu's CD was still there. He decided to play it to test if Kukai and Utau would actually pay attention. It started to play the piano.

The fire in Utau and Kukai's eyes went out.

As soon as Ikuto saw the fire go out in there eyes he turned it off and took the CD.

The side with the label faced Utau and she saw that it was the CD she got for Yaya from Amu.

**Ikuto POV**

Wow that was sad. I was just about to flip it over but then it flew out of my hand while my hand is not hurting from … a chair.

I looked up and saw Utau in the throwing position. "What the heck Utau?" I asked aggravated.

"I'm just pointing at the chair. Besides you're the one who threw it right Kukai?" Utau said in her normal voice.

I looked over a Kukai.

"No it was her!"

"Was not."

"Your acting!"

"Oh my how can you tell Kukai?"

"Because you're the one who threw it!"

"Yah you could be acting for all we know too!"

"But you threw it I saw you!"

"Il did I throw it?"

"No"

"Your just saying that because your on her side!"

"Oh and I'm on the bottom of the field meet scores every year. How can I be the one who threw it."

"Because your acting."

"Yah but you're on the top five on the score list isn't that nice?"

"Actually it is Hoshina, thank you."

"Your welcome."

And they say down in there seats. How the heck did I become friends with these guys?

**Normal POV on the roof. **

"I hate those kind of instruments." Rima said pointing to trumpets.

"Do you like flutes?" Yaya asked. "Yes I do." Rima replied. "Is it because they aren't heavy Rima-tan?" Yaya asked.

"I guarantee you Yaya she would lie saying no." Amu said near the edge.

She was currently laying on her back with her legs a 90 degree angle and was looking at the sky while eating chocolate flavored wafer sticks she stole from the teacher lounge. (**A/N: Isn't that fun? You should try it sometime**)

"And I guarantee you that your only here because you didn't want to go to class Amu." Rima fought back. "Yah you can play the piano!" Yaya agreed.

"I haven't played it since I was 8 years old. And once you and Rima skipped school to go to the mall so why can't I do this?" Amu agued. "Good point.. But just choose an instrument!" Yaya said. "Choose for me." Amu said while reaching into the bucket for another stick.

"Attention students, attention. Whoever took the bucket of wafer sticks please return it to the teachers lounge. Thank you." After that Ran and Dia showed up.

"Amu-chan why am I here." Ran asked Amu. " Because I feel I will need you later.

Amu continued eating the wafer sticks until there was only 2 left and it was time for lunch at that time. She got up and went to her homeroom.

Luckily the backdoor was open. She opened it fast so it made only one second of noise. She saw Ms. Sanjo teaching at front.

She walked up and started to poke her in the arm. She ignored the fact she wasn't getting annoyed and started to poke harder and faster.

She still wasn't stopping her lesson. Amu got frustrated and used the bucket. This got to her.

"Wait Hinamori I thought you were invisible." She said. Amu sweat dropped.

"Um it wore off?" "Okay what do you want?" Ms. Sanjo said.

"Where's the teacher's lounge?" "Across from the office." Was the last thing she said before teaching.

There was one topic on the class's mind. _Wow she's dense._ The bell rung for lunch.

Amu was entering the teacher's lounge no one was there. She set down the bucket on a table and found a magnetic note pad on the refrigerator with a marker hanging on it.

She wrote, 'The announcement said sticks and that is plural which means more than one so here you go!', before running out of there.

When she opened the door to the roof she saw Rima hurting Nagihiko for whatever reason she didn't know.

* * *

Akiko: Please R&R and I hope you will wait patiently for the next chapter if it takes long. And for Amu and Ikuto to interact. Thank you for your kindness! Hopefully :]


	6. Weird Day or What?

Akiko: Hi! I will explain why Rima is beating up poor little Nagi.

* * *

**Rima POV**

"This is so boring I can't decide so what's the point." I complained out loud. "You could use my MP Rima-tan! But share the headphones because Yaya is getting bored too." Yaya decided. She got it out of her pocket and put the right headphone in her left ear and the left in my right ear.

I decided to lay down because I liked the music. I heard a bell but I couldn't tell if it was from the music or the school so like Amu, I'm gonna pretend I never heard it.

Two minutes later or so, I think I just suffered 15 damage in my right ear.

So this just caused me to yell and sit up. I opened my eyes and saw a guy with _long_, purple hair. He looks like a girl does he know that? I dropped that to tell him later and started to hurt him. Why? I don't know he seems like a liar.

**Normal POV**

Amu came in around this time. "Rima what-" Amu started when she saw Rima hurting Nagihiko. "Amu-chan just watch!" Ran said. Dia, Yaya and Ran were on the railing with popcorn.

Wherever did they get them? Ran brought popcorn since she usually goes to events to watch. Amu decided to join them. "Can I have some of that popcorn Ran?" Amu said while sitting next to Dia.

Ran gave her some. "That's weird Dia you would usually be against this." Amu said while chewing. "Su would be against what your doing right now. And I feel like Rima is going to win, now that Fujisaki is fighting." Dia said back.

"I bet Fujisaki might win. Rima never was good at fighting unless you made fun of comedy." Ran said not taking her eyes off of the fight.

"How do you guys know his name?" Amu asked, also not taking her eyes off the fight. "Pepe-chan told me that they were bored while we were in class so they looked at what the girls put in there locker. And apparently he's Fujisaki Nagihiko, Amu-chi!" Yaya said.

Just than the door opened again. There stood Ikuto, Kukai and Utau. "Ran go hide in a tree I sense another chara."

Dia said. Ran flew off before Ikuto and Kukai saw her. "Nagihiko what are you-" Kukai was cut off by Yaya. "Make them stop and I'll kill you." Is what she threatened.

"Do you guys even know who we are?" Kukai asked the people on the railing. "They know." Utau told him. "How would you know?" Kukai asked, eyeing Utau.

"Hey, you guys are distracting us from the good part!" Yaya whined. "We already know that Nagihiko will win, so _Nagihiko_, you can stop hurting the 1st grader now." Kukai said. "Oh, I think Rima will win now." Amu said almost falling off the railing.

5 seconds later.

"I advise you run." She said trying to hold in her laughing. "Were you trying to be funny just now?" Rima said somehow now behind Kukai. "What the heck? How did you do that shortie?" Kukai said while ruffling her hair. "Dia are you still now against this?" Amu said before letting out her laughing sensation.

Rima was now trying to hit Kukai and Kukai was trying to hit Rima while both were commenting on how good they were on each other, including sarcasm.

"Yes, but it's interesting." Dia said. "Oh, hey is that Kukai-sama's voice?" A fan girl called out at the bottom of the stairs to the roof.

"That means Ikuto-sama, Nagihiko-sama and Utau-sama are there!" Just than they heard voices and footsteps, a lot of footsteps, go up the stairs.

Rima and Kukai were still fighting. Amu, not wanting to get trampled, stood up from the railing and easily took Rima without getting hurt away from the fighting area. _Ran you better be paying attention_, was the only thing Amu was thinking as she jumped off the roof with Yaya and Rima.

They were close to getting hurt because Ran heard every Rima and Kukai said to each other. Some didn't make sense and she laughed hard. So it took her a while to regain her composure and character change Amu. As they landed Dia floated over to them.

"I adjust you cover your ears." Is what she said. "Why?" Ran and Yaya asked. Rima and Amu covered there ears being the smart ones.

"**YAY THEY'RE ACTUALLY HERE!**" Fan girls cried out. Rima still having 75% of the 15 damage fainted because she didn't fully cover her ears. "This is one messed up school." Everyone around her commented.

**Utau POV**

I'm trying so hard not to laugh at the scene in front of me. Rima, she's not trying at all. If she was Kukai would probably be at the infirmary 3 minutes ago. We just come up here to find Nagi, and Rima trying to hurt him.

Amu, Dia and Yaya are on the railing with popcorn. "Your one tough cookie to hit!" Kukai started a conversation. "I am not a cookie!" Rima said blushing since there was a joke from last year. "Well your small like a cookie." Kukai commented almost hitting her on the face. I swear if he hurts her anywhere he will die!

_Like you want him to die._

What the heck was that.

_I'm your conscience stupid._

So your part of me so that makes you stupid too. After that conscience was gone. Wow. I must've made shown really weird facial expressions because Ikuto is looking at me like I was stupid. Just than I heard footsteps come up the stairs.

I turned around and saw Rima glaring at Kukai as she jumped off the roof with Yaya and Rima. Just than the door bust open. I wonder why I hang out with Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko. I could just hang out with them and get trampled. I'm gonna hang out with Amu for now on.

_Idiot, you finally realized that if you hang out with her you won't have you secret be revealed. Trust me Saaya is dim-witted so she doesn't even remember making fun of you. _

Would you shut up I'm thinking if I should our not.

_Your gonna choose not._

How do you know that?

_You wanna be near Kukai-_

Shut up.

How did I even meet him? Oh yah.

**Flashback**

_My parents still aren't back and I haven't even had breakfast. Mom won't let me near the stove because I'm only 7. I borrowed a credit card and decided to go to a Ramen Shop. _

_"Hey, little girl where are you parents?" Asked the old man behind counter. "None of your business old man. SO SHUT UP AND GIVE ME SOMETHING!" I yelled getting dissed off at the time. _

_Everyone looked at me. Like I care. He gave me the special. Since everyone was staring at me they started whispering about how I'll die. It's just food. I was done in 30 seconds but I still wasn't full. _

_I decided to go back home since my mom and dad come home around this time. I came again 2 days later. "Give me the special thingy…" I muttered. "A kid like you shouldn't eat that if you don't wanna die." A kid next to me said eating the same thing. "Who are you to judge?" I said continuing eating my food. "I won't judge you anymore if you can beat me in a contest." The kid said._

_"Sure, 2 years from now. 'Kay?" I said leaving my empty bowl. "Wow, she's rude." Old man said. _

_2 years here I am at the ramen shop. When I enter I find the kid waiting. How I can tell? He has a goofy grin on his face. After the contest. "What the heck how can it be a tie?" He yelled. "We'll settle this tomorrow." I said exiting the shop. _

**End of Flashback**

I was in the music room? "UTAU!" Kukai said hitting me with a rolled up music sheet. "What the heck was that for?" I said rubbing the spot he hit me.

"You're acting strange just wanted to test something." He said throwing it randomly. "This isn't even my class!" I almost got to scream but the door opened.

In came Amu and Yaya with a bucket of water. "Wow you guys are everywhere!" Yaya commented.

"Close the door!" Nagihiko said. "Hello we're busy." Yaya said. Wait when was Nagihiko here? He got up and went to the door and pulled it in.

It opened again to reveal a small person with a bucket in there hand and wet clothes. Rima. 14 seconds later, the male student population in this room is laughing. Yaya let go of her grip for the bucket and let Amu hold it for her. She flicked some water into Kukai and Nagihiko's faces since they were laughing the most.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Nagihiko said trying to get the water out of his eye. I think he actually deserves it.

"This isn't even your class so what are you all doing here?" Rima shot back. "You answer first." Nagihiko said.

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes." "You."

"Yes-"

"You go first then."

"No."

Around that time Amu put down the bucket and got the one in Rima's hand. "Than why did you say yes?" Rima said. I was paying attention to what Amu was doing.

She used the bucket she carried and poured ¼ of water in the one she took from Rima and walked over to Nagihiko. Oh wow I think he will fall for this like everyone else. She was behind him and she started to poke him in the back of his head. He fell for it.

He turned around and said. "WHAT ALREADY!" Then his face was covered in water. Amu started laughing and rolling on the ground which was unusual.

"Out of all people I would've never thought you would fall for this." She said. I said her mutter something that began with 'C' and she started laughing again. But then she said abruptly, "Aw crap."

I looked at what she was looking at and saw a mob of fan girls with evil auras surrounding them. Than she pushed herself up and ran to the bucket she carried. "Finally, we can leave after this." She said while pulling on the music teacher to the center of the room where there was nothing but carpet.

She took the bucket and dumped it on his face. He woke up immediately. "What the… Hinamori-san! I'm sensitive to cold water!" He yelled. "Sure sure and you're actually a man?" I heard her say. "What instrument did you choose." The sir said. "None." "Well go to your dorm and think of one!" He yelled going into the hallway.

Amu ran to the hallway and screamed. "They never gave us one, Mr. Stupid!" She than left with Yaya following. Rima stayed behind.

"Are you gonna be going now shortie?" Ikuto asked smirking to see her reaction. "After this." She said going to the bucket that Amu used. "What are you-" I started. I had no need to say anymore because she had dumped the left over water into his face. My jaw dropped and everyone else excluding Ikuto and Rima. No one had ever done that before.

She than left. I had no idea what they were doing every time I saw them today, so they should get prepared for all my questions at work.

Akiko: Might no make sense again. Let me explain some parts of last chapter. You know how Amu was getting her CD? She was about but saw Yaya with her eyes. So she slammed it. In Ikuto's POV The little fight. Order of who said it. Kukai, Utau, Kukai, Utau, Kukai, Utau, Kukai, Utau, Il, Kukai, Utau, Kukai, Utau, Kukai, Utau. Amu with the wafer stick thingy. She got in the teacher's lounge to steal it by going in the window. There were some flaws. Sorry if you hate those. Please R&R _**^-^? **_

**/-\ _/-\**

**| = - = | **Akiko sends thankies!


	7. Her First Impression

Akko: Hi! Sorry if I'm getting nowhere but… hopefully in the next few chapters something will happen :0!

* * *

**Amu POV**

Okay now I know what kind of people this school has. If I were to come to school dressed casually than they'd be adding sama to us to.

Am I positive? Yes. Why? So here I was exiting the music room after calling Sir, 'Mr. Stupid.' And than all of a sudden I was surrounded by an evil aura. I looked around and saw only Rima and Yaya behind me.

I walked ahead than in one second flat I saw what I think was a girl? "Who do you people think you are dumping water on Ikuto and Nagihiko-sama?" She screeched. Than I realized that the girl was the one sitting next to Yaya. "Um I think I'm Amu Hinamori, and behind me are Mashiro Rima and Yuiki Yaya…" Is this girl dense or what? Oh yah Utau said something about her filing her nails and doing her make-up during class.

"Well an ugly girl like you shouldn't be acting so high up like that." She sneered at me. "Are you sure I'm not the ugly one? Your always putting make-up during class and stuff that covers up your ugliness." I said back. Today I was giving a first impression. "Are you the daughter of the old lady next door because she is ugly like you." She said back blushing. Mostly because there are a lot of people nearby.

"How do you know I'm the ugly one here?" I said back. At that time I was actually amazed. If I was wearing my glasses she could see my eyes widen. "Because there is no girl who doesn't want to show her looks to the world it's absolutely impossible!" She yelled in my face. Then she started laughing like Santa Claus. (**A/N: I think Claus doesn't have an 'e' so… sorry?**)

If I were her I wouldn't be doing that because if people saw what I looked like than they'd get nosebleeds like last time. This is so boring talking to her. "Let's go to the office." I said completely ignoring her. When we got there I asked if you need to have a dorm, no, if you wanted a dorm, depends, _selfish people_, if we could get a locker, requirement. Luckily we got lockers in a corner where nobody goes to in the school. I can't believe the teacher's never noticed us carrying a big stack of books and what not. Our next class was art.

And my luck that Utau was in there. Yet I didn't pay attention to the people glaring at us by her. There were tables and I sat at an empty one. Along with Rima and Yaya of course.

Just than Utau came over here. "Utau-sama what are you doing?" A fan girl cried out. "There the only people I can cope with." She said sitting down across from Yaya. "Yaya I have one question about working…" She said almost in a moan. "DO we HAVE to wear uniform? Because if it's ugly I quit." She said. "Amu." Rima said tugging on my shirt across the table. "What?" I said. "You do know that now you are the loser of the school since this school is literally for rich people and your poor since Akemi left right?"

"What?" I said back. "She said she transferred." "She tricked me into giving her 20 bucks!" I said to her. "You only gave her 20 bucks?" Yaya asked. "She doesn't know I'm rich." I told her. Just than the teacher quieted us down.

"Okay you will be drawing a picture of where you family lives and turn it to me. You will be given several papers so feel free to make mistakes." She said while passing them out.

Now I know this school is against me. I know that Rima and Yaya were good at drawing but I'm only good at drawing if it expresses my feelings. I decided to make a poor looking house that looked like it was hit with a sledgehammer on the ends. So in other words, it failed. I turned it in to the teacher and a prissy fit group looked over at the picture.

Than they started saying how bad it looked out loud. They kept taking glances at me thinking I would run out of the room. Idiots. I know that was bad. I than saw the door slide open. "OMIGOSH~ IT'S TRUE NAGIHIKO-SAMA GOT WET FROM THE FOUL BEASTS!" She said pointing at us. "Uh…who are you talking about?" Yaya asked confused. I looked at her drawing.

I fell from my chair for two reasons. She's the only one that would help us if we're mad. And, "Yaya, I guarantee your family does not live in lollipop world." I said completely forgetting the girl. Everyone sweat dropped. "Young lady, please return to your classroom. And Hinamori, for disrupting the class I would like you to take a piece of paper and a clipboard to the hall and draw me a better picture of where your family lives and if you can't than I won't show it to the class for you." She said. Ugh this teacher has favorites. Everyone except me. I went to the hall and dropped the supplies carelessly.

I entered back into the classroom and took my chair. "Um, Amu-chi what are you doing?" She looked at me.

"What does it look like Yaya?" I said taking my last step from the room. I took the chair to a window and took my supplies and sat down. I looked for something to draw with. Stupid teacher. I went to my locker to get a pencil. I was also greeted by Ran and Dia.

"Amu-chan what are you doing?" Ran asked.

"Just follow me for the rest of the day but don't be caught." I said since she wasn't in disguise. I sat down back at the window and opened it. I took the pencil and clipped the paper to the clipboard. I looked at the clock in the hallway.

The hour was almost over so I told Ran to quickly character change me. As she did I started to close my eyes and draw whatever I felt. The bell rung without me knowing it because Rima pulled my hair as I opened my eyes. "The teacher wants her chair back and for you to give the drawing to her."

She said walking a way. "Rima…" I said out loud. I set the things on the chair and carried it inside. "Hinamori may I see your picture?" The teacher said. I don't know this teacher's name either so yah… I set the chair down and gave her the picture. I never even looked at it yet.

I saw her mouth open and her eyes widen. "Is it bad?" I asked. "No it's good but it's not that." "Than what is it?" I didn't really know what she was talking about. "Are you the Amu that lost her parents when she was 6?" She asked. How does she know? "Why do you care? But I won't annoy you so yes I am, how do you know?"

"I was suppose to take you to the orphanage since I owned it and I still do." She said. "Yah, but that doesn't explain how you thought it was me." I informed her. "Oh, did you not pay attention to what you were doing?" She asked. "I did… not really." She than showed me the picture. It was exactly how I remembered it when I visited them. I drew a graveyard with a gravestone of Ami, Papa and Mama exactly how I remember it. I haven't visited them for 8 years.

"Can you not tell them? Wait can you also not treat me badly thanks!" I said going out the door. I already knew that Tsukiyomi asked her something .It started to get hot because of the stupid hoodie I'm wearing. I decided to find Yaya since we would have to go to work today. I'm gonna earn myself after school detention I thought while yawning. Akiko: I did this on a school day bare with me if thing's don't make sense! Please R&R.


	8. That Felt Convenient

Akiko: Hi {Insert awkward moment here :] }

* * *

**Amu POV **

I decided to go to the roof again after the chat with the art teacher with Ran and Dia following. "Amu-chan are you gonna be okay?" Dia asked from my shoulder.

"Yah…" I opened the door and saw-WHAT THE HECK! There was a group of fan girls and some boys hurting Rima. Where the heck is Yaya. Oh how I wanted to hurt them but I'm acting weak is physics.

"Amu-chan aren't you gonna help." Ran stared at me mouth agape. I was gonna answer but all of a sudden she character changed me and made me jump off the roof again with Rima in my hand to wherever I was heading.

I wonder if they saw me because they might hurt me because they'll think that since I'm ugly, which I'm not, that I'm trying to mock them for whatever reason they think. "Amu." Rima asked me getting me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to her waiting for an answer. "Your hood fell off." I realized that just now since it got cooler around my head. "Well put it back on, stupid." Rima said finally. "Hehe…" I said looking at my surroundings.

We were at the park. "Wanna stay here for lunch, Rima?" I said looking over to her. She was already on a bench. This will be relaxing.

**Yaya POV**

The

rung and I can't find Rima-tan or Amu-chi! I sent Pepe-chan like 47 seconds ago and she still isn't back. Just than, the announcements went on. 'If you wanna sign up for the talent show please go to the art room.' It said. "_What talent show?" , _I thought without watching where I went. I bumped into a wall and it hurt so bad. Just than I was surrounded by boys for whatever reason I didn't know.

OH NO, DID YAYA-CHAN DO SOMETHING THAT BAD! "Yuiki-san are you okay?" They all chorused. I sweat dropped. "Yaya-chan wants to be alone now." I said aggravated but still smiling.

"Aw, so cute!" They said again. "I SAID GO AWAY!" I said literally screaming. That got to them. After I was sure they all left I looked at where I bumped into again.

Oh that was lucky.

It said, 'Do you have talent? (In small print;) Well we will be the judge of that. Talent show in the gym 2 Wednesdays from now.' It was shiny I got to say that at least. I saw Pepe-chan come back. "They ditched." Pepe-chan said.

"AW!" I screamed to the whole hallway. More boys came by as they thought I was hurt. Oh joy!

* * *

Akiko: Ha, it's short I know but I'm really busy :[ some of you thought I was making a really long chapter didn't 'ya xD Sorry please R&R?


End file.
